The New Marauder
by annasmc
Summary: This is a simple story following the courtship between Lily and James as they enter into their final year at Hogwarts and face the looming prospects of Voldermort. It will be told in many points of views. I hope you really enjoy.


**I dont own anything, all rights go to JK Rowling. ****My first story, please enjoy.**

**This will be a multiple chaptered story, showing the courtship between Lily and James as they head into their seventh year at Hogwarts and face the looming battle ahead. Told from multiple points of view, chapter one starts off with Remus.**

**Read and reviews would be smashing. **

Remus Lupin.

I drank in the rustic countryside, through the old carriage window; it had a simplistic charm that fiddled with my brain. It seemed to know that this was one of my last journeys on the Hogwarts Express and it seemed to churn in a sense of knowing. I heard a rickety noise, it was the compartment door opening. I grinned.

It was James Potter and Sirius Black. I would know my best friends from a mile away, but something about them now seemed different. I could see that they were some what more mature and had lost their young boyish physique. Their statures seemed different, but their faces still carried that same arrogant smirk.

"Moony", Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Padfoot", I smirked back as I said it.

We then burst in to laughter; my heart felt as though something was tickling it, it was a feeling that I had missed. Nothing had really changed. I helped their luggage up upon the metal railings and we all slouched comfortably on the cloth material seats, it felt like home.

James stood up and reached for the compartment door and shut it firmly. I could see he has something he wanted to confide with us in private. I sat up inquisitively just waiting for what was going to be shared.

"Head boy", James said with cocky grin.

I looked back at him in wonder. I knew I hadn't been given Head boy. I guessed Dumbledore must of thought it enough reasoning to save me from the struggle of the Head boy duties and werewolf antics, but James? I mean I thought he was more likely to give it to a mountain troll than James Potter.

"I know, wouldn't of thought it myself? I mean when I first heard, thought Dumbledore lost ees' head. I mean James Potter? But Dumbledore always has some reasoning, so I guess we embrace it." Sirius said it almost like a back-handed compliment. But we all took great intrigue to his banter, in fact everyone did. They all seemed to succumb to his charm.

"Good on you, I think he's made the right decision. You can now prove your worth. And you know what's even better?" I said with a slight snigger.

"What?" they answered in almost unison.

"Lily Evans is guaranteed Head girl." I said with a chuckle.

With that Sirius absolutely lost it, just watching him made my insides jiggle with laughter. Lily Evans, those two words, that one person. We all knew how James felt about her, for years now. She had thick red hair that fell just below her shoulders and startling green eyes that sparkled in the sun. She was undoubtedly talented in all fields of magic and had a sense of charismatic presence; we knew that James wasn't her only admirer. She and James went way back, because when it came to Lily Evans there were thousands of tales we could tell resulting in James' romantic attempts and Lily's utter annoyance. It was as simple as this, James liked Lily, and Lily didn't like James. Sirius was still attempting to contain himself when Peter Pettigrew unlatched the carriage door. The fourth marauder, Wormtail.

Unlike James and Sirius who had changed so much, Peter remained the same. And if anything, he'd grown the other direction and seemed rather portly. We exchanged accounts of our summers and laughed like we always did. Sirius and James had thought of many new escapades and were already planning when it came to fruition. After a good half an hour of laughs and chatter we all decided that it was a good time to get our school robes on. Once I had grabbed my robes I headed for the male bathroom, thinking I may as well change there. While Sirius, James and Peter thought it sufficient enough to change in the carriage. Once I had came of the bathroom I ran into a girl coming in the opposite direction. It was Lily.

She also looked older, tired. She looked like had been a rough break, although she still remained her bubbly, happy self or at least that's what she tried to get everyone to think. I knew otherwise.

"Remus", she greeted me pleasantly with a smile.

I suppressed a grin.

"Good summer I presume?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, well as good as any." I chuckled darkly.

We started to walk back to our respective carriages. Once we had come to my carriage we stopped walking but continued with the conversation.

"So, good summer yourself?" I asked making a general conversation.

"Yeah, sure. It's hard having muggle parents and them not knowing the increasing danger of the wizarding world, but I guess that comes with being a witch." she said with a smirk. But I could tell it was an issue that made her slightly anxious.

I smiled back, when I looked into the carriage window to see Sirius giving me the 'look at James, how funny is this' look. I shook my head at him with a laugh.

"So head boy, shall we head of to the meeting?" Lily asked, I could see she hadn't noticed the childish aspects of what was going on.

"No actually," I replied as my insides tore off with laughter.

"No", she asked curiously, but who else?" her face now stricken with shock,

"Oh, I think he's a friend of yours", I replied smugly. If there was ever a time I saw extreme anger suppressed by Lily Evans this was it. She knew exactly whom I meant.

Just as we were saying this, the compartment door opened and James stepped out.

"Head to the meeting shall we?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Sure", she said as she glared at me.

I gave her look of sorry; she knew it wasn't my decision.

I gave James a wave and saw them head up near the front of the train. I then proceeded back to the compartment. Where I could see Peter and Sirius in barrels of laughter, still. I gave a disapproving grin at them and picked up my Daily Prophet and dug my nose into it.

By the time I had rejoined proceedings we were at Hogsmeade station. We hadn't seen James return so we all suspected we'd see him at the Great Hall. Once we had all gathered all our luggage we took it over to the thestral carriage and took the ride up the steep hill to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Talk was thin along the ride, Sirius was talking about some adventures he was planning already for the school year. But that was no surprise. Once we had reached the huge gates we unloaded our luggage and headed inside.

We all left our belongings there where they were going to be magically transported to our rooms. We all walked into the great hall. If the Hogwarts express felt like home, it was no match for the feeling I felt tickling my insides.

**Thank you so, so much for reading! Please review, this is my first story and some things I could work on would be great. Once again thanks.. next chapter up soon, if wanted.**


End file.
